The Summons
by TheBookAuthor
Summary: When Artemis Fowl calls Holly up to the surface, things get hot and steamy! Rated M for lemon. Artemis is 24, in human years, Holly is 25. AU where Holly is still in the LEP and Artemis did not sacrifice himself.
1. The Summoning

**Please please please leave comments- I really enjoy reading them. I'm sorry if you don't like Artmelly, but don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. I wish that I did, but Eoin Colfer has all the rights to him. Sadly.**

Holly Short could barely see the exit to her office through the piles of paperwork cluttering her desk. Ever since Commander Root had died, her heart just didn't seem to be in Recon anymore. Surprisingly, she was still in the LEP, but she did not do as much work anymore. So it was no surprise that when Foaly called her name, she was daydreaming about life aboveground.

"Holly?" he called.

"What is it?" she replied, reluctantly dragging herself from thoughts of cool, fresh air.

"It's Artemis. He just sent you a message."

At "just", Holly's helmet beeped, informing her of an incoming message.

"Thanks," Holly said sarcastically. "Because I'm so stupid that I don't know how to read."

Reading her message, it said, 'Holly. I have been thinking about many things at length, some of which pertain to you. Please come topside so we can converse further.'

Holly smirked. Same old self-centered, arrogant, inconsiderate Mud Boy. And yet, she was puzzled. Slowly, Artemis had been drifting farther and farther away. Since the last time they had seen each other, two years ago, he had only sent her two messages. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that he was avoiding her for some reason. But now, when she had given up most of her hopes of ever seeing him again, he had asked her to come and see him. It was very odd.

"Foaly, the message from Artemis was asking if I could come topside and talk with him. Is that okay?" Holly asked.

"Yeah. But just so you know, you don't have to tell me what your messages are about."

"And just _why_ is that?" Holly asked, with a dangerous edge to her voice.

Foaly winced. I shouldn't have said that, he thought. Hell hath no fury like an angry woman.

* * *

"I... I might have, erm, been reading your mail, when it, ah, came in?" Foaly stammered, as if saying it like a question would have made Holly any less angry. It didn't, of course.

"You _read _my _mail_?! What kind of... of sick elf reads their best friend's mail! How long have you been doing this for? And no. Saying 'sorry' does not help anything _whatsoever_!" Holly cried, aghast.

"Great Frond, Holly. I didn't know you'd react that way. I was just doing it as a prank on Artemis. It was only for about two years. I'll stop, if you want." As soon as he said that, Foaly winced. Holly had been starting to think in human terms lately, and two years would be a long time to her.

"If I _want_?! If I _WANT_?!" screeched Holly, and Foaly realized that that was perhaps an unfortunate choice of words.

"You... you-" with an inarticulate scream of frustration, Holly left, slamming the door behind her. The doorframe rattled.

"Well, that went well." Foaly muttered.


	2. The Meeting

Fowl Manor, Artemis Fowl's Bedroom

Artemis Fowl the Second was doing what he did best- plotting. Or rather, he was trying to. His thoughts kept circling back to Holly Short. Her caramel-colored skin, her sarcastic smile, her close-cropped hair, the patch of hazy air that she made when she was shielding. He must have a very vivid imagination to be able to see-

"Holly, I can see you," Artemis said, completely expressionless.

"Darn it, Artemis. I was hoping that I could actually sneak up on you and surprise you for once." Holly said, unshielding and lowering to land on the floor.

Artemis smirked. Right then, Butler opened the door.

"Artemis, are you okay? I heard you talking to someone and I was perplexed, as you were not expecting any visitors." he asked in his rumbly bass. Then he noticed Holly.

"Hello, Holly. I did not know that you were coming, otherwise I would have prepared a vegetarian meal. Would you like to stay for dinner? I am sure I could pull something together."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much. But is it okay if I stay the night? I kind of don't want to go back to the LEP right now."

Artemis smiled. Genuinely smiled. Not his smirky smile, but an actual friendly smile.

"Of course. You are always welcome in my house."

"Again, thank you. Now, could I talk to you where there are no cameras? I would like to tell you a few things about Foaly."

"Absolutely. Come with me." Artemis replied, leading her to his parents' bedroom.

As Butler prepared some food for Holly, she told Artemis about what Foaly was doing.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "That's why you never replied to my messages."

"Wait, how many have you sent? I've only received three," Holly said, suspicious.

"Three? Only three? Because I have sent quite a lot more. Quite a lot more than that."

Holly noticed that Artemis was very distracted. He wouldn't look her in the eye, and he seemed very nervous.

"Artemis, is everything okay? You seem unfocused somehow. Is the Atlantis Complex coming back?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

That just made Holly more worried, as she had never known Artemis to stutter, ever.


	3. The Telling

Later That Evening, Artemis Fowl's Bedroom

Artemis couldn't sleep. He had tried meditating, the way Butler had taught him, but he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about Holly and how she looked. How her breasts fit so well into her LEP suit, her worry. She was so caring.

With a start, Artemis realized that he was in love with her.

Spare Bedroom Occupied By Holly

Holly was thinking about all of the things that Artemis had done for her. He had let her sleep in one of his bedrooms, let her eat his food, and in return, expected nothing. It was very unlike him.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, forgetting that she was not wearing anything.

Artemis opened her door softly, as to not wake the rest of the house up.

"Holly, I-" Whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he saw Holly sitting up, not wearing anything. A small whimper escaped his lips.

"Artemis? Why are you whimpering?" Holly asked, completely oblivious. Then she realized that she was completely naked.

Blushing furiously, she slid back under the covers. There were no words to describe the acute embarrassment she was feeling.

From her curled-up position under the covers, Holly asked, "Why did you come here, Artemis?"

She felt a heavy weight settle on the bed as Artemis sat down on it.

"I came here to tell you that I- IloveyouHollyandIwashopingyoufeltthesameway," he finished in a rush.

Holly poked her head out of the covers.

"Really?" she whispered, hoping it was true. Was what she was feeling love?

"If you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. You do not have any obligation to lie to me to make me feel better, you really don't."

"I- I think I love you too." Holly said.

She could see his eyes widen.


	4. The Preparing

Early the Next Morning

Artemis was woken up the next morning by a loud rapping on his door. Butler stuck his head in, saying, "Juliet sent me a text saying Madam Ko would like to see me. She is flying over on a plane as we speak. As soon as she arrives, I will leave to go to Japan, where the training camp currently is."

Artemis, still groggy, said, "Okay," and went back to sleep.

Three Hours Later

Holly was woken up by Artemis setting off the fire alarm down the stairs. She smiled, then stood up. Her smile died on her lips as she realized that she had nothing to wear except the LEP jumpsuit she'd been wearing for six days straight. Sighing, she put it on and opened her door. She was instantly nauseated by the smell of burnt bacon and eggs.

Coming downstairs, her first sight was Artemis blushing furiously as he tried to put out the fire. Apparently, Butler hadn't taught him how to cook. When he finally put it out, he turned around, hoping nobody had seen his mistake. Unfortunately, both Holly and Juliet were both staring at him and trying to muffle their laughter.

"Here," he said, shoving the pan at Juliet. "You cook."

Juliet, surprised, asked, "Why not Holly?"

"Because you took Cordon Bleu cooking, and she didn't. Anyway, I'm going upstairs to change."


	5. The Beginning

Artemis Fowl's Bedroom

Artemis and Holly sat down on the bed next to each other. They were trying extremely hard to not touch each other, and it was extremely awkward.

"Holly. About what you said last night- was it really true? Or were you just sleep deprived?" Artemis asked, dreading the answer.

"I really do love you, Artemis." And to prove her point, she stood up, leaned over, and kissed Artemis on the lips. Her tongue darted in and out, teasing and tantalizing Artemis.

His eyes widened. And at that moment, Juliet walked in, asking, "Do you want a quiche or a-" She stopped talking as her brain registered the fact that Artemis and Holly were making out. Quite passionately, in fact.

"Ohhhhkay. I might not come back later. Bye now."

She went out quite hastily, almost slamming the door behind her in her hurry to get out before she saw anything that would scar her mind forever.

"Oops," Holly said, disentangling herself from Artemis to go lock the doors.

"Anyway, I have a random question for you, Artemis."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever watched porn?"

Artemis blushed profusely.

"Yes. Once. Have you?"

"Yes." Holly was blushing too. She pushed Artemis down on the bed, gently, and took off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked, sounding slightly flustered. It made Holly happy to know that this would be a new experience for him.

Holly gave him her best grin. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to give you a blowjob."


	6. The Mating

Artemis was lying on the bed. He wasn't wearing his pants, and the top to Holly's LEP outfit was off.

He couldn't catch his breath, because Holly was dangling her breasts in his face. Of course, she wasn't nearly as well-endowed as some human girls. But in proportion to her body, her breasts were large.

Experimentally, he sucked on her left nipple. Holly hissed in pleasure and jerked. The little bit of friction from that was enough to harden Artemis quite a lot.

Feeling that little bit of pressure, Holly turned around.

Holly's first thought from the part of her brain that wasn't screaming _Sexsexsexsexsexsex!_, was, Great Frond, he's huge! His cock was a full 6 inches long.

Her second thought was, there's no way he's sticking that in me!

"Well?" Artemis said. "Are you going to give me a _blowjob _or not?"

"Er, yeah. Sorry." Holly said, bending down to lick the tip.

Even that little bit of contact caused Artemis to shiver in delight.

Emboldened by that little encouragement, she sucked on it.

"Oh!" he cried, writhing under her. The feeling of Holly's mouth on the tip of his cock combined with her tongue flicking it very lightly was enough to send him into heaven.

"Do you like that?" Holly said, smiling.

"Yes. V-Very much s-_AH_!" he cried.

"Okay," she said, flicking the tip rapidly with her tongue again.

Then, Holly took his full member into her mouth, causing him to lose all of his strength.

Her mouth was just too much. It was small, wet, hot, moist, and would continually move up and down his shaft. She didn't have much rhythm, but it was amazing nonetheless. One more move and he was going to cum. Just her lightly nipping the tip was enough to make it shoot out.

In Holly's opinion, it was sweet, salty, and a little bitter. All in all, one of the best things she had ever tasted. Some of it had dripped onto the sheets, leaving a small stain.

Recovering slowly, Artemis asked, "That's not your first time, right? You're much too good at that to be a novice."

Holly blushed. "No. I did it with Trouble Kelp a few times."

"Ah. That makes sense. Was he a good lover?"

"Not very much. He was okay in bed, but all he cared about was whether he had sex with more females than anyone else."

Leaning forwards, Artemis said, "Your turn now, right?"

"Okay," said Holly, already removing the rest of her outfit.

Up until now, Artemis had not gotten a very good look at Holly's breasts. They were wonderful.

* * *

As she finished the removal of her clothes, her breasts bounced up and down. The small, perfectly proportionate breasts were a dusky brown. Her nipples were a light pink, and just begging to be sucked on more. She leaned forward, so her very soft breasts brushed up lightly against Artemis's skin. Her nipples were already hard from how aroused she was, and so thus they were slightly swollen.

Artemis wasted no time bringing his lips to lick her nipples. His tongue darted quickly, making Holly moan even louder. He sucked and pleasured her small little rosy nipples on top of her glorious breasts until she was ready to scream with pleasure. Then, and only then, did he let her to move up his chest so he could lightly nibble on her ear. Almost instantly, Holly arched her back and groaned gut-wrenchingly.

Now, there are a couple of things you should know about elves. Mainly the fact that due to their anatomy, the ears of female elves are very sensitive. Thus, they provide pleasure comparable to the clitoris when stimulated. So it was no surprise that almost as soon as he had licked her ear, she cried out in ecstasy. She was nearly panting with need, and she felt like she was going to explode. She scooted forward, and then, only then, did Artemis take the hint and start eating her out.

After only a few strokes of Artemis' tongue, Holly was wet with need.

"D'Arvit, A-Artemis!" she cried. "I... oh, _yes!_ want you... AH! in me _now_!"

Artemis smirked. "Not just yet. First, I'm going to make you cum on me."

"N-aaaah!" Holly said, no longer capable of full sentences, or even words. Just a couple more minutes of clit- licking torture and Holly came all over his neck. Some of it landed in Artemis' mouth, and to him, it tasted like honey. It was as sweet as the nectar of the gods, and it was a wonderful feeling to have Holly lying on him.

For a few minutes, they were unable to do anything but lie on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Holly was the first to stir. She poked Artemis and said, "So, now will you fuck me?"

The word felt strange coming from her mouth, but it had the effect that she intended. Artemis started, surprised, and rolled over ninety degrees.

"Sure," he said, "although I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Holly smiled. "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I."

Artemis smiled, and his cock started to get hard.

* * *

Downstairs in the Kitchen

Juliet was working in making a quiche lorraine for Artemis and Holly when they were done with... whatever. She decided she did not want to pursue that train of thought any farther than it needed to go.

She sighed as she realized they were completely out of eggs. She was going to have to go out and get more soon.

She was interrupted from her musings by Artemis crying out. It sounded like he said, "Oh, _yes_, Holly! Very much!"

She blinked. What were they doing up there? She had seen them kissing, but did that mean that... no. He couldn't be. With Holly? She waited, but it was mostly silent.

Just when she thought that maybe she had misheard, Juliet heard Holly start to moan. She distinctly heard her say, "... in me _now, _Artemis," and a few seconds later, she cried out in complete euphoria. Were they... was it even possible? She knew what they were doing, but... Artemis and _H__olly_? They weren't even of the same species!


	7. UPDATE

**I'm sorry that this is not another chapter, but please review and tell me if you want to continue this story. I'm working on a different one, How Could We?, and my brain is empty for right now. Please post some story ideas if you want me to go faster. Just to be clear, I'm not stopping this story forever, just until my other one is done. Please don't just post reviews begging me to continue, if you want more, I need some ideas. Thanks!**

**-TheBookAuthor**


End file.
